


Meldacio AU: The Shoe

by synnovx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short One Shot, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnovx/pseuds/synnovx
Summary: Inspired by this Woodkid's song Land Of all. No editing, just a straight one-shot so I apologize for any errors or if I repeat myself. The first song has a part in it that reminds me of the Iron/Red Giants in XV so… here.This is also a piece written around the time the Meldacio HQ Haven suffers a rash of Hunters and survivors taking their own lives as they wait out the darkness. This is… I guess Seifer’s way of processing it?





	Meldacio AU: The Shoe

 

Given the unfortunate events that had been taking place in Meldacio, Seifer often finds himself standing just within the safety of the lights protecting Meldacio and keeping its people safe. He stares at the darkness. He studies it, studies the creatures that no longer crawl up from the ground but roam free. As if this was their right. As if Lucis and the rest of Eos was their home. 

These were the hunters now, and men like Seifer and the rest that resided in the haven behind him were the prey.

Eyes fall to the ground, to the invisible line in the pavement. How many had crossed over to their deaths… how easy was it for them to do so without worrying about the safety of the people they left behind? 

He…. understands it. Better than he wants to admit out loud. He’s a man with no hope and shattered dreams. Just… nothing. There’s nothing in his future but survival. Seifer can see why one would just… give up. This new world was merciless, carving out the weak, leaving those who could still stand and fight. As for the others…

Seifer listens to the sounds of the unholy beasts that threaten their existence. How many of them were once Hunters? They sing a song of hopelessness in their unnatural cries. A dismal orchestra of monsters and once-men. Which one of them is that girl he had tried to save? 

Not far in the shadows, just along the curve of the road walks a Giant, its massive sword burning bright, casting its weak firelight from the flames engulfing its weapon. At least those were easy to see but Seifer’s eyes catch something else. A shadow – and a distinct outline of a shoe – the very one that slipped off her foot when she started running for the giant that took her. She was so ready. So ready to stop fighting.

Could he do it?Seifer finds himself wondering more and more as each day passes by. Could _ he _ give up? Drop his weapon and take that step forward?

–Or would he retreat? Retreat to the safety of the haven where those who still needed the strong relied on them to keep them safe?

Was there still a purpose in this world, then? Had this new world carved out the strong among the weak and set them in the path for the sole purpose of protecting those who had the longing to live on? To see that sunrise…

His hand grips the blade still sheathed and strapped to his outer thigh. He’s thinking. No one has taken notice of him deep in his thoughts. That shoe needed retrieved. Every day it was a constant reminder. An option for these weaker few who saw it and thought  _ ‘maybe I can too.’ _

The first step forward and he’s alerted the Hunters who were standing watch. It’s alright, he waves off, taking another step, and another –

It’s five before a pair of goblins take notice. They snarl, teeth glinting and gnashing as they seek out their living prey coming to greet them. That blade on Seifer’s thigh is drawn and thrown– he vanishes before the Hunters can track Seifer – already to the beast by the time they have the spotlight on him. He grits his teeth as he parries the attack, turning his back to the haven so he’s not blinded.  

There’s another creature coming for him and the Hunters are now calling for Dave and Kaleb. Why–? He’s  _ handling this! _

_            Oh god! What is he doing…?!              SEIFER, STOP!!! _

 

_                                     Seifer! Come back–!  _

 

_          Seifer, PLEASE!!                             Don’t do this!  _

 

_                                       No!!! Almasy–!!! _

Muscles aching, his lungs burning – Seifer rips the blade from the daemon’s skull and immediately throws it with a sharp grunt– sending his body forward in quick succession as the sinks the weapon into the base of another daemon’s skull. He was good. Fast. Hard to track save for the flurry of ash motes and crystal light left behind in his path. From the darkness, he can be seen – flitting from point to point until he reaches the shoe just as the Giant turns around to face Seifer head on.

Nope – not today. Slipping the small shoe into his back pocket Seifer then retrieves his blade to use as a tether – returning him back to the safe haven– 

_ point to point to point to point – _

One final push and he falls in a roll, crossing that invisible barrier of light and dark. Immediately hands surround him, pulling him, dragging him back to the gates. He’s alive, he’s breathing, he’s okay – he’s an idiot. Everyone had their opinions… 

No one is happy. No one is relieved. Yet for the first time in forever, Seifer is smiling. By the time they reach the gate, most of the haven is already there.  They had anticipated the worst. Some were crying. Some were silent as they watched Seifer reach into his back pocket, pulling out the small slip-on shoe he had set out to retrieve.

“There… see?” He raises the shoe up to Dave, to Kaleb and Fortis. This needed to be done. People didn’t need to look out into that darkness to see a shoe abandoned on the road. They didn’t need to be reminded of those they had lost. 

_ They didn’t need to know that it was that easy _ …. and neither did Seifer. 

This was for everyone. To everyone who had been calling for him, who thought he had given up. Seifer wasn’t oblivious to their suffering, to their shock and fear…

Quite frankly, he never felt better. At least now, there was some purpose. He had done some good. Maybe the rest of the haven could take from this that no one gets left behind. Maybe all they saw was a dumb ex-Glaive, some idiot Niff who risked his life for a stupid shoe. 

But it was more than that. At least, for Seifer. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Woodkid's song Land Of all. No editing, just a straight one-shot so I apologize for any errors or if I repeat myself. The first song has a part in it that reminds me of the Iron/Red Giants in XV so… here.
> 
> This is also a piece written around the time the Meldacio HQ Haven suffers a rash of Hunters and survivors taking their own lives as they wait out the darkness. This is… I guess Seifer’s way of processing it?


End file.
